Talk:Signet of Midnight
Cant this skill also be capped at the backdoor of the ring of fire mission? Changed. "As with most spell casters, blindness is not that much of a disadvantage to those that cast spells." Really? Changed. :Yes really. Really, really, really really really. Do you know why? It just is! On a more serious note, why? — Skuld 17:24, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::The only thing I can think of is Unseen Fury. Kessel 21:58, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :::But then you need to remove blind with something like Signet of Malice, but then that's 3 skills used to blind and counter stances, with only 5 slots left for self healing and attacks. Blinding Powder + Unseen Fury works and saves you an Elite, but the blind lasts for a shorter duration on them. --Nyc Elite 12:18, 3 January 2007 (CST) Touch? The notes on Blinding Powder state that Signet of Midnight will be stopped with "Can't Touch This!". Does that mean Signet of Midnight is a Touch skill? I don't see how, as it would then be a Touch skill and a Signet. If it's true I might be induced to add The Tag to this skill. :S Entropy 02:37, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Signets and touch skills! Spells and touch skills! Cats and dogs, living together! --Fyren 03:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::That doesn't help me :S Is it both? Neither? Signet? Touch? What?? Entropy 03:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::It's a touch signet :D Signets are weird in their behavior as some target foes, some allies, some self. This one requires touch range, and as such I do believe it is a touch skill -- n00kie (Ping) 03:50, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::So it is a elite Touch skill that can be stopped with Rust + Gust. Sad. Tag Pending. Entropy 03:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) Signets are essentially rings, so Signet of Midnight could just be a big blunt ring you punch someone in the eye with. Doesn't explain the selfblinding though. SnowWhiteTan :Bad aim? --Fyren 01:54, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Maybe the ring bounces back and hits you in the eyes, or maybe the ring's attached to a rubber string, which is attached to your mask. Heh - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 06:23, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Tagged Entropy 04:05, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I don't agree with its lameness. It might not be worth anything in PvP, but for PvE it is the base of one or more solo farming builds. -- 'n00kie' (Ping) 05:06, 9 January 2007 (CST) :The reasons you listed aren't why SoM is bad—I mean, Blinding Powder needs an attack chain, and Throw Dirt has an obscene recharge. Dust Trap is expensive. I could say the same about SF being crap as a stand-alone too. No, the REAL reason why SoM looks a little poor nowadays is because of that overpowered, GvG-abused elementalist elite—Blinding Surge. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ufelder ( ) 12:16, 9 January 2007. :Hm, it's a Touch signet. A/Me not using an attack chain would be IW except that's elite too. Why wouldn't you have an attack chain? Blinding Powder can also be used at range as it's a spell. Throw Dirt is also "used defensively" just like SoM - it's not elite though and can hit more than one foe. Might as well argue why Whirling Defense is bad (it's not), because of 60s recharge. I didn't mention Dust Trap, that's a whole nother ballgame :S. SF ele is an entire build around that elite and it works very well as we've all seen or experienced. Signet of Midnight though - if you want to make it useful for any Melee class, you have to carry a condition removal. You can combine it with things like Plague Sending or Sand Shards or even some Rit skills, but that is an ineffective use of elite. (besides the fact it's touch range) Oh and yes, Blinding Surge pwn's this. :Also I can't find any builds that use Signet of Midnight that were not unfavored. Entropy 05:29, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Blinding Powder is like a side effect you throw in so you can kill attackers—I was viewing SoM purely as a method of blinding which is why I said it was cumbersome to have an attack chain for Blinding Powder. Whirling Defense is almost always better than Throw Dirt imo, since stances are harder to remove. Taking the fact that no favoured builds are on GuildWiki that use this elite as reason for its suckiness is shoddy—we all know how subjective the build vetting procedure is, not to mention the community represented here is a small portion of the actual bulk of the gaming population. All in all, I'm saying your reasons for tagging it aren't the best—I would say being touch-range and having a long recharge compared to other alternatives (specifically Blinding Surge) are the best points against it. --Ufelder 05:47, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::N/Me_Midnight_Solo. Although I've never played this one. I have no idea if you can still only pull the boss -- n00kie (Ping) 05:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::I think it's equally cumbersome to carry a Blind removal, no? If you carry one anyway it's moot I suppose, but...debatable. I generally take Blinding Powder with me anywhere, if I've got the points for it. Whirling Defense is a stance, true, but for stances I'd prefer Lightning Reflexes for lower recharge and IAS, Whirling isn't useful versus casters for example. Yes I know that is a shoddy reason at best but even in the game itself. This skill is widely hated and ridiculed as a lame elite. So a large section of the gaming population agrees is what I'm saying. The reasons you add, I should probably add in... 24.6.147.36 06:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm 95% certain those bosses could be farmed with any other Solo Green farm build, better. Like you, haven't done it myself, but I also wouldn't trust the tactics based on recent monster AI changes...and even if it does work you must admit that's an extremely niche usage for this elite. Not enough to redeem itself imo. Just like Otyugh's Cry, only really useful in a team with multiple pets - very niche and hence tagged. 24.6.147.36 06:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::PS. it's not a final sentence, I'll untag it if I get a good argument in favor. ;) 24.6.147.36 06:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah, I don't really care about this skill. I just remembered seeing that farming video and I kind of liked it. I am not going to bring any more arguments to this, but I am going to keep it on my watchlist. -- n00kie (Ping) 06:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) I dont agree with this as a lame skill at all, i use it on my assassin, with signet of malice. If you want i can post the build but wiki seems to frown on that now. But its a FREE blind, that with epidemic and nothing is attacking anyone. I used SoM/Epi in UW and as a sin took on attaxes. Our warrior died (oops) and i blinded them so they couldnt kill the squishy mage types. Blinding powdwer cost, I am cheap. ~the rat~ Entropy 21:23, 29 January 2007 (CST) Your suggestion would destroy many PvE solo builds such as the sand shards build. Don't be selfish, PvE is just as important as PvE.--TheDrifter 19:30, 1 February 2007 (CST) :...Huh? Entropy 20:31, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I think we all know he meant PvP in that last one :::Sand Shards is a crappy solo build. Noone uses this in PvP anyways. Still makes 0% sense to me. (T/ ) 20:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) I dont think this skill is as bad as everybody thinks. Its not great, but its not terrible. I once saw somebody in RA use a varient of this build, so I tweaked it until it worked for me. Whenever I feel like using a fun build that totally negates 2-3 attack builds in RA or TA this is good to use. In arenas with larger ppl count it becomes useless as you cant maintain this on too many ppl, but in smaller arenas it is fun and quite effective, even if there is a good bit of condition removal. ::::WTF are you guys talking about??? OF COURSE he meant PvE! Why on earth would you use sand shards in PvP? In PvE, you always have swarms of foes next to you and so you can easily trigger 3 times with a scythe (unless, under that 10% chance, you manage to hit), dealing up to 78 AL-ignoring dmg to all nearby foes, divided in three nice dmg packets (triggers on each missed atk). It is a little "niche" build, but is works surprisingly well. Make sure you always have MI up and midnight sig will recarge b4 you need it again in most situations. Then once you meet an attack class, use midnight signet on them then place price and spirit of failure on them. If there are more then one attack build in the group run up to them and use plague touch and place price and spirit on them. With good reflexes and practice you can completely surpress 3 warriors, rangers, dervish, assassin and even some paragons. Does this make this skill amazing? No, but there are many such builds that not only work, but work well, so I dont think it is L.A.M.E, its just not a mainstream skill..--22px| Kelethan 22px| 14:23, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Get Reckless Haste. Spiteful Spirit, Wither, etc are better elites for that sort of build — Skuld 14:26, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::I can see Reckless Haste being a good part of that build. Spiteful Spirit would work I guess, but still even if you echo ss you cant spread the surpression around like you can with Midnight Sig. And Wither? I am a little lost as to how that would help in attack surpression. Actually I just thought of another skill that works in good combo Epidemic. Use Midnight sig to blind one target, then spread it with epidemic to all nearby foes then plague touch away the blind on you to the original target to get a field of blinding. Anyway this isnt the place to talk about builds so I'll leave the build talk alone. As I said its not amazing or even a great skill, just average elite. Could it use a buff to be ranged, yeah that would be nice, but calling it L.A.M.E might be going a bit far..--22px| Kelethan 22px| 20:00, 4 April 2007 (CDT)